


Always You

by angelus2hot



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sebastian and Mary find happiness together.





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Always You  
>  **Fandom:** Reign  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sebastian/Mary  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 229  
>  **Summary:** Sebastian and Mary find happiness together.  
>  **A/N:** written for shopfront for fandom_stocking

Sebastian couldn’t stop staring as he watched Mary walk into the room. It wasn’t just the way she moved but the way her eyes seem to light up as she came towards him.

“Why are you smiling like that, Bash?” Curiosity colored her tone.

He could have told her it was because he was happy but that wasn’t it. Or at least it wasn’t all of it. This was the happiest he had been in a very long time. As a matter of fact Sebastian couldn’t remember ever being quite this happy before. But being with Mary gave him so much more than mere happiness ever could.

“Bash?” She called his name to get his attention.

He slid his arms around her and began to pull her close. “I can’t believe you chose me. There was a time when I didn’t think I stood a chance but here you are. You’re mine and I....”

Mary started to look around to make sure there was no one around but then she decided she didn’t care. It didn’t matter who saw or who heard with a sigh of happiness she sank into his embrace. “I love you, Bash. It’s always been you.”

With a huge smile on his face Sebastian cupped her face in his hands, kissed her gently, lingeringly on her lips before he whispered, “It will be you forever.”


End file.
